¡Concurso de Drabbles TomoyoEriol!
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Muy bien, respondiendo al llamado de Saori Luna chan, aquí está mi propia versión de historias cortas entre una de las parejas más kawaii del anime! aunque las CLAMP se negaron a reconocerlo T.T Disfruten, onegai! C O M P L E TO!
1. Chapter 1

Okas lokas, pues ¡Mitzuko-chan reportándose a la convocatoria:) Les dejo mi primer drabble… ¡espero sus comentarios, sille vou ple!

_**Rosas blancas: **_

-¡No debiste de haberte molestado!

-Al contrario, además, ¡cantaste de manera soberbia!

Miré aquellas flores con renovado cariño. Después del concierto, Eriol había llevado el ramo tras bambalinas. No pude reprimir un poco de tristeza; eran rosas bellísimas, pero esperaba que fuesen rojas… la declaración implícita de amor. Acaricié de nuevo los blancos pétalos, las hojas, el tallo…

Pasó muy rápido. Alcancé a notar una aguda punzada en el índice, seguida de un sonio leve de goteo, y en seguida el joven que estaba frente a mi tomó, alarmado y sin pensárselo, mi mano entre las suyas. Ambos reaccionamos ante esto. Bajé la vista, y observé como gotas de mi propia sangre teñían ya algunas partes de las rosas blancas. Volteé a ver a Eriol, y vi el rubor teñir su pálida piel, con un efecto muy parecido a las flores que sostenía con mi mano intacta. Nos miramos en silencio, él aún sin soltar mi mano. Luego, con lentitud, se llevó el dedo lastimado a los labios. Sin romper el silencio, retiré con cuidado mi mano, y en su lugar acerqué mi rostro, lo cual le hizo sonreír, e imitar el gesto.

Las rosas bicolores quedaron sobre la mesa. Pues el blanco puede teñirse… Todo puede transformarse…

(208 palabras)

¡Bien, bien! ¡Mi primer drabble! Bastante corto para lo que yo estilo, debo decirlo :P ¡Espero les haya agradado:D Y aunque respondí un poco tarde a la convocatoria del concurso… n.nU… pues espero sea bien recibido ¡Matta ne, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Koñañachiwa de nuevo! Como algo de tragedia nunca está de más… ¡Disfruten! Y no me maten, please T.T ¡Ah! Y después de esto, prométanme que seguirán leyendo, ¿bien? ;D

_**Traición **_

Esperaba encontrarme pronto con ella… Sí, era arriesgado llegar sin avisar, pero no podía esperar más… debí de decirle esto cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, pero me dio miedo lo que fuera a responderme… Irónico, después de todo. ¿Cómo la reencarnación del mago más poderoso temía a lo que una muchacha fuera a decirle? Pero así era… Pronto volví a despejar mis pensamientos, tratando de llenar mi cabeza con cosas más alegres… Sí… aquel viaje era únicamente para hacerle saber mis sentimientos, reprimidos desde hacía tanto tiempo, y esperar a que fuesen correspondidos. Pronto vi a la distancia la construcción de la secundaria Tomoeda. Hubiera podido estar ahí en un instante si hubiese caminado al ritmo de mis latidos cardiacos, pero no; seguí al mismo paso, retrasando aquel encuentro que me ilusionaba y me aterraba a la vez. Así, a pesar de la distancia, pude escuchar una voz familiar:

-¡Nos veremos mañana, Tomoyo-chan! ¡Cuídate, Tamaki-kun!

¡Era Sakura! Me alegraba oírla, en efecto, pero… fue más lo que dijo lo que tuvo un significado especial para mí… ¡Era ella! Comencé a caminar rápido. Luego a trotar. Finalmente empecé una carrera hacia la puerta de aquel colegio. A la distancia, del lado contrario por el que yo me acercaba, dos jovencitos de cabello castaño se alejaban tomados de la mano. Ya tendría tiempo de saludarles luego. A la distancia, pude ver su cabello largo, azulado como el de un hada, brillar bajo el sol. Iba ya a gritar su nombre, a tratar de llamar su atención… pero… en ese breve momento que le tomó a mis pulmones llenarse de aire, pasó algo que bastó para que ese y todo el aire de la Tierra resultara insuficiente. Un chico de cabello de color arena salió sonriéndole a ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él.

-¿Vamos, Tomoyo-chan?

-Claro, Iori-kun- contestó ella con la misma radiante sonrisa que yo esperaba ver dirigida hacia mí. Mis pasos cesaron en seco. No pude hacer más que verlos alejarse, que verla alejarse de mí, sin advertir mí presencia siquiera. Pronto los sonidos se desvanecieron alrededor. Ya no había nada además de mí y mi dolor. ¿Por qué? Ahora el Universo se llenaba por completo de esa pregunta, y de otra palabra que se enterraba en mi corazón: "Traición…" Me alejé lentamente, sin saber si estaba más triste que enojado, o era al contrario. Al llegar al parque, mis piernas ya no pudieron sostenerme y caí rendido sobre una banca. ¿Por qué…?

Después de horas que parecieron siglos en aquel lugar, me retiré en silencio, dispuesto a tomar el siguiente vuelo a Londres. Solo un suspiro pudo evitar que mi ser se quebrara en ese momento. No había sido culpa de ella, sino mía, después de todo. Pues, ¿qué traición es mayor que la que comete uno al acallar a su propio corazón…?

(485 palabras)  mucho más mi estilo!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bien, bien! De vuelta al almíbar, siii! ;D ¡Enjoy!

_**Secretos **_

Muy pocas veces le había visto esa mirada tan pícara en su por lo general tranquilo ser. Tomoyo seguía sonriendo, y aumentando su buen humor a medida que él insistía. Porque, esa mañana…

-Buenos días, Hiiragizawa-kun

-Buenos días, Daidouji-san. Se te ve contenta. ¿Pasa algo?- ella solo se rió.

-Bueno, sí. ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

-Es mi especialidad- contestó el inglés no sin cierta malicia en su voz.

-Bien, entonces luego te lo contaré.

No era usual que a él, a Eriol Hiiragizawa, lo dejaran así, con un palmo de narices. Pero por más que insistió a Tomoyo durante todo el día ella solo contestaba que "luego". Pensó en interrogar a Sakura, pero eso sería una falta de respeto hacia la chica que planeaba hacerlo su confidente. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Había terminado por resignarse, cuando a la salida, Tomoyo le dijo en susurros que lo esperaría en la banca que estaba frente a ventana del salón de música a las tres. Quince minutos antes de la cita, el joven inglés ya estaba esperando en el lugar mencionado. A las tres en punto, Tomoyo hizo su aparición, tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó no sin expectación Eriol- ¿vas a contarme lo que pasa?

-Claro- Tomoyo se acercó un poco a él, poniendo una mano junto a su boca en ademán de murmurarle algo- ¿te digo mi secreto?

-Sí, por favor- lo que siguió no se lo esperaba. Sin retirar su mano de la posición de secreto, la japonesa se estiró y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Me gustas mucho, Eriol-kun- susurró antes de levantarse y hacer ademán de retirarse. La reencarnación de Clow se quedó pasmada por un momento, pero después jaló la mano de Tomoyo suavemente para hacerle tomar asiento a su lado.

-Ahora, ¿te puedo confesar yo un secreto?

-Claro- respondió ruborizada. El chico volteó a ambos lados y también hizo ademán de murmurar.

-Tú también- dijo en su mejor tono de complot.

Dos risas de adolescentes felices se escucharon por el jardín. Después de todo, no hay nada como contar secretos.

(349 palabras)  Bastante respetable, supongo

Jojojo, bien, pues quizá algo… digamos… "ingenuo" el romance, pero nunca está de más algo de "manita sudada", ¿no creen? ¡Espero sus reviews, onegai!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Magia** _

Jamás creyó hallar algo más poderoso que la magia heredada de su encarnación pasada. Nunca hubiese pensado que había algún tipo de hechicería más potente que las Cartas Clow, que los conjuros, que la fuerza del espíritu. Pero lo había encontrado, por totalmente increíble que pareciese. Una fuerza capaz de derribar las maldiciones, las barreras del tiempo, las debilidades. Lo que hacía palpitar su corazón y lo hacía sentirse libre. Toda una ráfaga de emociones solo al ver su cabello negro, sus ojos de amatista llenos de aquella brujería deliciosa… ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso podía tener un nombre tan corto, y tan apropiado a la vez? Lo sentía como un eco en su mente cada vez que la veía… Amor…

(120 palabras)  demonios! oO es lo más corto que he escrito en mi vida!!!

Ojalá les haya agradado esta pequeña reseña de la magia que mueve al mundo ;D Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fresas con chocolate**_

Tomoyo apretó el paquete contra su pecho, angustiada. Si, debía de haber sido más previsora; sí, de todas las personas que la rodeaban, incluso esa vez Sakura había tenido más sentido común que ella, pero ¡no era del todo su culpa! Los nervios la habían alterado muchísimo. Y por eso se encontró a ella misma buscando en vano por todas las tiendas algo de chocolate para San Valentín un día antes de la fecha esperada. ¡No podía fallarle! Después de todo, era el primer 14 de febrero que celebraba al lado de Eriol… pero al Destino pareció importarle un demonio que la ocasión fuera tan especial. Todas las existencias agotadas. Ni un solo bendito chocolate en todo el distrito de Tomoeda. Al final, tuvo que arreglárselas con un poco de chocolate que le sobró a Sakura y con una docena de fresas que por casualidad halló en su casa. Y ahora estaba allí, sentada en el salón de la residencia Hiiragizawa, escuchando las cariñosas burlas de Nakuru y sintiendo que el mundo se venía abajo. El joven inglés había tenido la suficiente sensatez de ocultar todos los chocolates que había recibido en la escuela; pero por desgracia no podía acallar a la hiperactiva guardiana, lo cual ponía a Tomoyo cada vez más tensa. Pues claro. A saber cuantos regalos mejores que el suyo le habrían dado a su apuesto novio. Tomó una decisión, que se proyectó en su mente con tanta intensidad que no oyó salir a Spinel ni a Ruby Moon: fingiría que olvidó el regalo, prometería dárselo otro día y así poder obsequiarle algo decente. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un ligero contrapeso a su lado en el sofá: Eriol había tomado asiento a su lado. Volteó a verlo con timidez. Él le sonreía, lo que la hacía sentir aún más culpable. Ya iba a comenzar a ejecutar su plan (no era precisamente "maquiavélico", pero serviría por el momento) cuando él exclamó, con una sonrisa luminosa tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos:

-Tomoyo-chan… ¿ese paquete que traes… es para mí?

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Esto… pues…- clavó su mirada en aquella expresión de cachorrito que le daría ternura hasta a una piedra- pues… sí... Sí, Eriol-kun, es para ti.

Se lo entregó y desvió la mirada, sin querer ver como la sonrisa se le escurría al inglés de los labios.

-¡Fresas con chocolate!- exclamó Eriol, feliz como un niño en Navidad. Tomoyo le vio boquiabierta, segura de que era un cumplido por compromiso. Pero si así era, ¿por qué la expresión del chico seguía siendo tan… pues tan… emocionada? Eriol era un excelente actor, eso que ni que, pero… ni él lo era tanto. Al parecer en verdad estaba feliz. Esto hizo sonreír a la japonesa apenas un poquito, nerviosa como estaba. Eriol mordió a medias la enchocolatada punta de la fresa, sonriendo. Luego abrió los ojos, con una expresión totalmente ajena a la infantil felicidad que les inundaba hacía solo un instante, y acercó su rostro al de su novia, invitándole a compartir la fruta. La muchacha le miró pasmada durante un momento; luego se sonrió y aceptó la callada invitación. No recordaba una sensación así, tan nueva y…

La acidez de la fresa, luego la suavidad del chocolate… para terminar encontrando la dulzura de los labios de la persona a quien más quería en el mundo. Prolongaron el regocijo de aquel beso durante largos minutos… Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos estaban rojos y sonrientes.

-¿Gustas otra?- preguntó pícaramente el inglés.

-Por supuesto- asintió Tomoyo con una risita. "Vaya, señor Destino- pensó mientras mordía la siguiente fruta con singular alegría- tú si que sabes por qué haces las cosas…"

(614 palabras) Oo algo larguillo!

OK, ¿así o más almibarado? xD Creo que le está comenzando a salir miel a mi compu… :P jejeje, espero sus comentarios! ;D (Y es que vamos, estamos hablando de Eriol-kun, ¿quién no mataría por un momento así? xD) Ja ne, gente bonita!


	6. Chapter 6

Si no hay quinto malo… ¡pues mucho menos un sexto! ¡Así que disfruten!

_**Día de lluvia**_

-Ha llegado el día.

-Sí…- la mujer se dio la vuelta con elegancia y decisión, sin dejar traslucir sus sentimientos. Un taxi le esperaba en la puerta, con ya todo su equipaje adentro. La lluvia caía en esos momentos como una densa y cristalina cortina sobre todo Londres- Hasta pronto… Kaho.

-Adiós, Eriol.

La pelirroja subió al transporte y pronto el taxi se perdió en la lejanía. Hiiragizawa Eriol cerró la puerta y regresó a acomodarse a su sillón preferido, el de orejas, con su confortable terciopelo rojo que lo recibió cálidamente. El muchacho se quedó así largamente, solo escuchando como las finas gotitas plateadas golpeaban contra los vidrios. Luego suspiró y, sorprendentemente, se rió con brevedad. Había sido un momento duro, pero… se sentía bien. Ya había cumplido con su deber como reencarnación del poderoso mago Clow, así como Kaho había cumplido con sus responsabilidades como reencarnación de la esposa de aquel. Ahora que todo estaba concluido, y que el mundo volvía a la calma de nuevo, ella podría encontrar su felicidad. Y él también. Ahora podía darse el lujo de pensar por vez primera en lo que él, él mismo, quería hacer. Ya basta de razonar como Clow y ver por los intereses de su vida pasada. Ahora podría realizar sus propios sueños; vivir su propia vida. Y comenzaría por traer a su lado a la mujer con la que él, el inglés Eriol Hiiragizawa y nadie más, deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Sonrió, apoyando una sien en las mullidas orejas de su sillón, que le daba la sensación de transmitir su calor a la persona amada…

-Daidouji… Tomoyo…

(273 palabras )

¡Bien, bien! Como yo también soy anti KahoxEriol, escribí este pequeño drabble. Pero después de todo, la maestra Mizuki me cae bastante bien, por eso procuré que... hum… ¿no sufriera? xD (Francamente, Kaho, quítate ese complejo de asalta-cunas!) jejeje, espero comentarios! Sayonara bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reencuentros**_

Esas vacaciones a Inglaterra eran el mejor regalo que podía haber esperado. Sonomi, quizá por ese curioso sexto sentido de las madres, le había dado eso como obsequio por llegar a su mayoría de edad. Ahora estaba saliendo de la terminal aérea londinense, y pidió un taxi hacia el hotel. En el camino, mandó desde su organizador un correo electrónico a su prima Sakura, informándole que había llegado bien y que le compraría un recuerdo en cuanto pudiera. Después de enviarlo, se quedó jugando un rato más con la pequeña máquina, apretando botones al azar para que no se notara tanto que estaba divagando. Llegó al bloc de notas, por alguna milagrosa razón, y comenzó a dibujar sobre la pantallita sensible. No se fijaba realmente qué estaba trazando, podrían ser solo rayones; pero así podía pensar con libertad. Estar en Gran Bretaña le proporcionaba una esperanza que no se había permitido abrigar desde hacía varios años. Aquí era mucho más probable poderse encontrar con el misterioso joven Eriol Hiiragizawa, de quién había tenido pocas noticias, a excepción de algunas cartas y llamadas por teléfono, todo siempre en plan de "ex compañeros medio amigos" adoptado por ella, pues así no ponía nada en riesgo. Pero ahora, mientras el vehículo avanzaba bajo la luz grisácea de aquella ciudad, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación. "Voy a llamarlo, como por casualidad, para decirle que estoy aquí y que sería… hum… encantador, eso es, poder vernos, y que tener un guía conocedor sería una gran ventaja… uno no recorre Londres en un solo día, además que yo quiero conocer Cambridge y New Castle… sería al menos una semana de poder vernos y… - no se atrevió ni a pensar en lo que quería, aunque su fuero interno sabía perfectamente que deseaba una declaración. Por años había reprimido ese pensamiento que sin embargo no podía pasar por alto. Se distrajo un momento mientras el chofer le informaba que ya iban a llegar. Después de responder con un muy correcto inglés que se lo agradecía, fantaseó acerca de paseos por el Támesis, cenas con vista al parlamento y muchas frases para expresarle el gusto que le ocasionaba verlo sin echarse de cabeza. Ya estaba planeando qué vestido ponerse para su primer encuentro con el chico cuando el taxi se estacionó frente a un edificio lujoso con ciertas tendencias góticas en la arquitectura. Tomoyo agradeció al chofer, le pagó y bajó del transporte, aún con el organizador apretado en la mano. Después de que se ocuparon de su equipaje, siguió cavilando. Al ir a cruzar la puerta del hotel, todavía soñando despierta, sintió un impacto que la obligó a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso a la realidad. Al parecer había derribado a alguien en sus ensoñaciones diurnas, y ella se sorprendió al verse en el suelo también, alfombrado, por suerte.

-¡Discúlpeme! Ha sido culpa mía… no me fijaba por donde iba…

-Al contrario, dispénseme usted a mí…

Tomoyo alzó la vista para volver a disculparse con el agredido, cuando vio en el suelo, frente a ella, a un chico con ojos azul zafiro y cabello negro que le era más que familiar. Apenas y logró controlar el sonrojo.

-¡Hiiragizawa-kun! Por Dios, lo siento mucho…

-Descuida, Daidouji-san… pocas veces me ha dado tanto gusto ser derribado por alguien…- el joven se levantó y le ofreció su mano para izarla a ella, que tomó muy avergonzada. No ayudaba mucho que el portero los estuviera viendo bastante divertido por el asunto- ¿vas a registrarte?

-Así es… de hecho iba a llamarte en cuanto estuviera listo todo…

-Qué coincidencia, ¿no es así?- el chico recogió el organizador que había salido volando después del impacto y ofreció su brazo a Tomoyo, que ella tomó con mucha pena. No quería imaginarse como se vería, o lo que él estaría pensando de su descuido. Al hacer fila en el mostrador, Eriol vio la pantallita de la máquina y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahí estaba su propio nombre, remarcado varias veces y con adornitos. Tuvo el buen sentido de apagar el aparato antes de entregárselo a su dueña. Luego le susurró, bastante contento: "Me alegra verte de nuevo… Tomoyo-chan…"

(693 palabras) - Creo que me inspiré oO


	8. Chapter 8

¡Koñañachiwa! Bueno, je, como el drabble pasado estuvo muy largo, esperé hasta este chap para agradecer su paciencia, porque sí, me tardé siglos en actualizar TT ¡Gomen! Pero ahora espero que disfruten de estos chaps hechos con mucho cariño para ustedes!

_**Zafiros**_

Era como ver el océano de noche, que reflejaba las estrellas de un cielo azul igualmente profundo. Podría perderse ahí por siempre y no le habría importado. De por sí le hacía feliz el poder verlos, la llenaba de una dulce alegría tener aquellos ojos centrados en ella. Al fin podía observar sus destellos sabiendo que eran para ella, únicamente para ella…

-¿Pasa algo, Tomoyo-chan?

Ella sonrió, algo avergonzada.

-Nada, Eriol-kun. Estaba viendo tus ojos.

-Ah- una brillo pícaro apareció en los zafiros que aquel chico- ¿y a que se debe?

Tomoyo le abrazó, susurrando más para ella misma que para él:

-A que esos zafiros… son el único tesoro que necesito…

(112 palabras)

Jejeje :P Quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a **Lirio Negro**-chan y a **Lebel**-chan por leerme y sobre todo por dejarme sus comentarios tan lindos, que me animan mucho! Mil gracias, chicas! Matta ne!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amatistas**_

Tomoyo le miró atónita, mientras la luz del sol moribundo los iluminaba a ambos. La terraza donde se encontraban estaba totalmente iluminada de rayos dorados, haciendo que las plantas arrojaran destellos verdes, como si estuvieran inmersos en un mundo mágico de jade y oro. Eriol sonreía, aunque se le veía tenso, esperando la reacción de la muchacha. Todo parecía congelado… incluso los fulgores de aquella hermosa piedra, una joya engarzada a una banda de oro. Como sin darse cuenta, el joven inglés explicó:

-Es una amatista… me recordó tus ojos… aunque ahora que me fijo bien la opacan claramente- al fin, Tomoyo sonrió- ¿qué me dices, Daidouji Tomoyo?

-No, Daidouji Tomoyo no… Hiiragizawa Tomoyo- le contestó ella, radiante. Eriol deslizó el anillo por el anular de la chica y observó las tres amatistas brillar de tal manera que parecían destellos hechos solo para él. Y así era.

(147 palabras) ¡YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lágrimas**_

Ella siempre había pensado que las lágrimas eran símbolo de tristeza. Esa agua salada que provenía del corazón casi siempre era de angustia o sufrimiento; ella lo sabía muy bien, aunque nunca lo demostrara. Pero ahora… esta sensación era tan rara… Su boca sonreía, pero los surcos húmedos estaban ahí, escapando de sus ojos, después de escuchar aquella declaración que por tanto tiempo había esperado de aquel joven inglés que sonreía a su lado, enjugando con sus finos dedos las gotitas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¿Hay acaso algo más curioso, más reanimante y más sincero que llorar de felicidad?

(100 palabras) - ¡PERFECTO:D

¡¡¡¡No creí lograrlo!!!! u ¡que felicidá! Capaz que ahora hasta yo voy a llorar… sob… ¡Matta ne! ;D


	11. Chapter 11

¡Koñañachiwa! ¡Enjoy!

_**Música**_

Las suaves notas del piano parecían suspenderse en el aire del salón de música con deleite, acompañando la extraordinaria voz de Tomoyo. Cuando la canción terminó, Eriol le felicitó en voz baja. También en un susurro, la chica le agradeció. Hubo una breve pausa que se pudo sentir algo tensa, y después el sonido de un banquillo al recorrerse para permitir a su ocupante levantarse. Un par de pasos. Otra pausa de silencio, interrumpida de vez en cuando por el rumor de tela al rozarse. Después de unos minutos, se escuchó un chasquido muy ligero: el de dos labios que se separan. Sus dueños se rieron brevemente. Esa era, para ellos, la melodía más hermosa.

(115 palabras) - !!! Cada vez me acerco más al drabble perfecto!

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Nos leeremos pronto, gente bonita! Mientras tanto, limpiaré todo este almíbar que está destilando mi compu… xD ;D Matta ne!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Clase de deportes**_

-¡¡¡ESO, SYAORAN!!! ¡¡¡TÚ PUEDES!!!- gritaba totalmente eufórica una chica de cabello castaño en las gradas que daban hacia donde los varones jugaban fútbol. Tomoyo, sentada a su lado, solo sonreía. Aunque le gustaba mucho ver a su prima tan contenta, ya iban al menos unas seis veces que Sakura había estado a punto de reventarle los tímpanos. En fin, no podía culparla El partido era magnífico, iban 3 goles a 3. Pero no era eso lo más emocionante; Eriol también jugaba y para subir las cosas de tono, en el equipo contrario. Si no se había puesto a aclamar y gritar como posesa era porque de seguro acabaría en pleito con su mejor amiga, cosa que evitaría lo más posible.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, felicidades- saludó Tomoyo, entregando una toalla al inglés, mientras Sakura hacía lo propio con Syaoran.

-¡Es verdad!- confirmó la Card Captor emocionada- ¡Los dos estuvieron sensacionales!- los muchachos agradecieron, Syaoran sonrojado y Eriol sonriente, como siempre.

-Rayos… si que hace calor…- comentó el chino arrojándose a la sombra de un árbol que quedaba junto ahí.

-Así es…- Eriol se sentó también. Para él, poco acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas, era como un estar en un horno. Tomoyo lo miró.

-Si quieren, Sakura-chan y yo podemos ir a traerles algo de tomar.

-¡Me parece bien!- exclamó la aludida, feliz- pero, ¿por qué tú no te sientas, Tomoyo-chan? Syaoran-kun y yo iremos por algo- uniendo acción a las palabras, prácticamente empujó a Tomoyo para que se sentara. Syaoran la vio con cara de cachorro pateado ¿De verdad se tenía que levantar, CAMINAR, sacar las bebidas y VOLVER A CAMINAR??? La cara de su novia le dio la respuesta, así que se levantó resignado.

-¡No tardamos!- aseguró la chica de ojos verdes, arrastrando al pobre e inocente Syaoran. Sus pasos pronto se perdieron a la distancia, al igual que los ruidos que venían de la cancha. Ahora solo se escuchaba el viento y los cantos de algunos pájaros que había por allí. La muchacha suspiró, y siguió callando hasta que estuvo totalmente segura de que aquel momento era un silencio incómodo.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Eriol-kun? Debes estar cansado…- silencio- fue un partido muy reñido, sabes…- silencio-¿Eriol?- Tomoyo volteó a verlo y no pudo contener una sonrisa. El joven inglés se había quedado dormido entre el cansancio y el calor, apoyado contra el árbol en una posición zigzagueante bastante rara. "No es bueno para la columna…" pensó Tomoyo, al tiempo que tomaba suavemente la cabeza de Eriol entre sus manos y la movía con cuidado, hasta colocarla sobre sus rodillas. El chico no dio señal alguna de vida excepto un ronquido muy ligero. Tomoyo se apoyó contra la rugosa corteza y contempló el rostro que tenía tan cerca de ella en esos momentos. Cuando dormía, Eriol tenía una cara de lo más tranquila; se veía tan calmado e inocente… La chica con ojos de amatista apoyó su propio cráneo contra el árbol que era su soporte y volvió a suspirar, mientras acariciaba con suavidad casi imperceptible los negros cabellos de Eriol. Si tan solo ella tuviera magia… si pudiera usar la carta Tiempo, y detener ese momento toda la eternidad… la calma era tal que parecía que su deseo se había vuelto realidad por un instante. Y la brisa susurraba al pasar junto a ellos: "_Toda la eternidad…"_

(557 palabras) Algo larguillo! ;)

¡Gracias por leerme, **Lebel**-chan! Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulín :P ¡Cuídese! ¡Matta ne!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Primer vals**_

Había sido una suerte que coincidieran en aquella reunión, donde varios empresarios y gente importante se dieron cita para hablar de negocios y hacer relaciones que convinieran a sus empresas… pero más que nada para pavonearse. Tomoyo, representando a su madre en aquella fiesta tan pomposa, creía que se iba a ahogar entre tantos pretenciosos cuando lo vio entrar, sonriendo con amabilidad a la anfitriona, que fue a recibirle. Su pulso se aceleró, pero no lo demostró; siguió sonriendo y hablando de un posible trato entre la compañía Daidouji y Daimyo Electronics. A Eriol lo pasearon por todos los pequeños círculos que había en aquel salón, presentándole a todo el mundo. Como si fuera premeditado, dejaron el grupo donde estaba Tomoyo hasta el final.

-Y el joven Susumiya, que dirige la empresa de reciclaje más grande de Japón… ¡ah! Y la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, su familia es dueña de la Compañía del mismo nombre…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y se sonrieron.

-Creo que ya tenía el placer de conocerla- comentó riendo, besando su mano.

Se quedaron hablando largo tiempo, incluso cuando los dueños de la casa indicaron a la orquesta especialmente contratada para esa noche que tocaran. Pronto, varios comensales se encontraban en el centro de la sala, bailando. Tomoyo, sorprendentemente, ni se había dado cuenta, tan contenta que estaba hablando con Eriol; y por eso se quedó pasmada al ver al inglés sonreír y ofrecerle su brazo para bailar. Sólo entonces escuchó la cadencia que inundaba el salón: un vals.

Lo siguiente fue como un sueño, del que hubiesen deseado no despertar jamás. Con la cadencia de la música, pudieron sentir como la suave cadencia los unía poco a poco. Pronto el fastuoso salón, la importante concurrencia y todo lo demás se borró de su mente… sólo existían los dos y aquel sonido, que parecía salido de sus corazones mismos.

(311 palabras)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Matemáticas **_

La tarea ya se había vuelto larguísima y aburrida. Los radicales parecían retorcerse y confundirse hasta hacerse operaciones irreconocibles, demasiado alejadas de las respuestas que proporcionaba el libro. Eriol frunció el ceño, como hacía pocas veces. A él usualmente se le daban muy bien las matemáticas, ¿qué le pasaba el día de hoy? Borró por undécima vez un resultado, adelgazando aún más la hoja de papel que ya amenazaba con quebrar sus gastadas fibras. Dejó el lápiz junto a él, tratando de relajarse, permitiendo que su mente divagara hacia otras cosas. Pronto escribió de nuevo sobre la hoja, aunque la verdad el resultado no le salió para nada relacionado con lo que tenía que ser: (Tomoyo)(Eriol) … casi sin fijarse, había puesto allí un Kanji llamado Ai. El inglés sonrió. Amor… quizá le pusieran cero en esa asignación… pero bien visto, realmente lo valía… ¿ne…?

(145 palabras)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cartas de Amor **_

"_¡Hola, Tomoyo-chan! Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer por la tarde Oo"_

"_No, no tengo planes para hoy. ¿Por qué? O.O?"_

"_Ah, solo preguntaba uuU"_

"_Vamos, Eriol-kun, dime o.o!"_

"_Bien, es que quería saber si querías salir conmigo "_

"_Claro, me encantaría D"_

"_¿Nos vemos en el jardín a la salida?"_

"_¡Me parece bien! "_

Tomoyo guardó el papel de mensajitos en su mochila antes de que el profesor pudiera verla. Eriol volvía a acomodarse en su asiento después de pasarle discretamente el papel. Alzó su libro y sonrió. ¿Quién lo diría? Un pedacito de cuaderno, su primera carta de amor…

(100 palabras) Otro drabble perfecto!!! u Yeah!


	16. Chapter 16

_**La confesión **_

Jamás pensó que ese momento fuese tan diferente de cómo lo había imaginado. Había comenzado de manera muy rara… puesto que Syaoran y Sakura ya habían hecho equipo, Eriol y ella habían quedado de reunirse para estudiar juntos, cosa que Tomoyo esperaba ansiosamente; pero para su sorpresa, el inglés no llegó solo. Una muchacha bajita de cabello rojizo le acompañaba.

-Eriko- había dicho Eriol- es la mejor de mi clase es Literatura. Le pedí que nos ayudara a estudiar.

La chica le hubiera caído a Tomoyo muy bien en cualquier otra circunstancia, pues era simpática y bastante inteligente. Pero en ese momento, en ese lugar… solo podía forzarse a sonreír y a reprimir las ganas que tenía de retorcerle el cuello al chico de ojos azules. Pasaron un par de horas lentamente. Eriko se excusó diciendo que tenía que llegar temprano a su casa. Después de despedirla ambos con efusividad, se concentraron de nuevo en el libro de texto, con la amatista ahora si ya bastante enfurruñada. Eriol le hacía comentarios con la misma suavidad de siempre, pero ella, difiriendo por mucho de su carácter habitual, solo le contestaba con monosílabos y uno que otro gruñido ligeramente molesto. Eriol terminó por cerrar el libro y mirarle fijamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Daidouji-san?

"No, sólo quiero matarte por traer una anexada a NUESTRO rato a solas, ¡idiota!"

-Para nada, Hiiragizawa-kun- contestó con voz cortante, sin mirarlo siquiera. Pero él continuó insistiendo hasta que le colmó la paciencia a la japonesa.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!

-¡Si no tuvieras nada, no estarías gritándome!

-¡No te estoy gritando!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Escúchate solamente!

-¡ah! ¿Y tú no me estás alzando la voz, de casualidad? ¿No tendrá eso algo que ver, eh?

Pronto se estaban gritando de cosas de un lado a otro de la mesa. Era una suerte que el jardín de la escuela estuviera desierto, o hubieran provocado una verdadera escena. La discusión se acaloró hasta el grado de que ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a vociferarse a menos de un metro de distancia. Era un cuadro realmente inaudito: ¡dos de los seres humanos más serenos de la Tierra, gritándose! Pronto salió a colación el tema de Eriko, pues Tomoyo estaba demasiado furiosa como para contenerse de cualquier manera. Eriol primero la miró perplejo, luego una especie de sonrisa se le insinuó en el rostro.

-¿¡Qué es tan divertido?!

-Pues que no pensé que te fueras a poner así de intensa por Eriko…- su tono de voz daba a entender algo que hizo la sangre de Tomoyo hervir.

-¡Pudiste haberme avisado, por lo menos! ¡Así hubiera podido preparar temas de estudio para tres, y estar más organizados!

-¡Por favor!- Eriol parecía contenerse con mucha dificultad. Ya tenía "la palabra" pujando por salir de sus labios.

-¿Por favor qué?

-¡Tú sabes bien lo que pasa!

-No, no sé lo que cruza por esa cabezota tuya. ¿Qué debería saber?

-Pues que estás…- hizo una pausa como para contenerse, pero la pelea pudo más- ¡estás CELOSA!- Tomoyo abrió la boca ligeramente. Se había atrevido. Había osado mencionar "la palabra".

-¿Cómo que celosa? ¿De qué debería?- de nuevo la mueca sonriente se insinuó en el rostro de Eriol.

- ¡De que vine con ella, de eso!

-¡Por favor! ¡No te des tanta importancia!

Y así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que sus caras estuvieron a diez centímetros de separación, viéndose furibundos. Luego pasó algo. Ambos hicieron una pausa de silencio que se volvió tenso en unos segundos. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, y estaban sonrojados por el enojo… Casi como si fuera un reflejo, Eriol la tomó por la barbilla y atrajo el rostro de Tomoyo hacia el suyo, con tal rapidez que ella ni pudo reaccionar. Fue un beso muy breve, pero bastó para ponerlos aún más colorados de lo que estaban. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante antes de abrazarse y besarse de nuevo. Su respiración era aún muy pesada, y aquel beso duró hasta que ambos latidos cardiacos habían alcanzado un ritmo más o menos normal (ya no de enojo, sino de emoción). Cuando se separaron, el inglés empujó muy suavemente con su mano la nuca de Tomoyo para apoyar la cabeza de ella en su hombro. Así se quedaron un rato, demasiado perplejos para hablar siquiera, hasta que Eriol le dijo, tan suavemente como si se lo hubiera imaginado:

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Tomoyo.

Ella alzó la vista, preocupada que de verdad hubiera sido solo un susurro de su mente. Pero no; los ojos color zafiro le sonreían al igual que su dueño, que le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud. La japonesa sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse en su hombro. Definitivamente así no lo había imaginado… pero la sorpresa de aquel momento lo volvía mejor, mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera podido tener antes: era verdad.

(809 palabras) ¡Worales!! Oo


	17. Chapter 17

_**Primer Beso **_

Había sido totalmente inocente… Él le había prestado cierto ítem escolar que por cierto ya ni recordaba, para que pudiera hacer una tarea o terminar un trabajo o estudiar para un examen… ¡ah, detalles, detalles! El caso había sido que, al separarse para ir cada quien a su respectivo salón, ambos habían recordado, al exacto mismo tiempo, que ella lo tenía y no se lo había devuelto. Eriol iba bajando y Tomoyo iba a subir, así que, ante el flashazo mental, ambos se precipitaron en dirección del otro… Se dieron justo de frente, embonando sus rostros como las piezas de un rompecabezas perfecto. Aunque se separaron en seguida (como jitomates con insolación, por cierto) y Tomoyo casi lo derriba al darle su objeto y salir corriendo, ambos se quedaron pensando en el hecho durante todo el día. Al finalizar las clases, se encontraron de frente de nuevo en la puerta de salida, y se observaron por largo rato, mientras sus compañeros pasaban junto a ellos, aunque no lo notaran. Luego, sin decirse nada, ambos salieron a la calle y unieron sus manos, como si fuera de lo más natural. Y así fueron durante todo el camino, callados y sonrojados, atesorando ese primero de muchos besos que habrían de venir.

(209 palabras) ¡Ah, la miel! xDDD


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mejores Amigos **_

Tomoyo tomó asiento en su banca, suspirando. El salón estaba casi desierto, pues aún era bastante temprano. Se quitó el abrigo y se apoyó en la paleta del escritorio, para pensar. Se sentía algo desanimada. Era cierto que en esos últimos años de secundaria, había creado un lazo especial con Eriol Hiiragizawa… tenían personalidades tan parecidas que había llegado a pensar que era muy raro que no fueran tan amigos desde antes. Ahora estaban en primero de preparatoria y ella ya se había convencido de que la reencarnación de Clow le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la simple y sencilla amistad. Pero ahora, al estar segura de lo que era, tenía miedo. ¿De qué? De decirle algo y… de que él no le correspondiera. La chica suspiró, tratando de resignarse a la idea de que Eriol sería como una especie de versión masculina de Sakura. ¿Acaso estaba condenada a ser siempre la mejor amiga, y nunca la protagonista? Se quedó un rato quieta, meditando. Pronto irguió la barbilla, animada de nuevo. Una vez le había dicho a Sakura que si la persona amada era feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado, eso la haría feliz también, ¿no es así? Pues bien, era hora de cumplir con su promesa. Ella, como mejor amiga, haría hasta lo imposible para que Eriol estuviera contento. Sí, aun si eso significaba quedarse como la mejor amiga y nada más. Una voz la vino a sacar de sus cavilaciones:

-¿Tomoyo-chan…?- la aludida alzó la vista y sonrió al que la llamaba.

-Regresaste pronto, Eriol-kun- le dijo con suavidad. Él asintió y le ofreció su habitual sonrisa para darle los buenos días, mientras la chicharra anunciaba el inicio de clases. La japonesa se rió para sus adentros. Era la primera vez que no grababa un entrenamiento de su mejor amiga, pero había valido la pena. Ahí estuvieron, hablando como de costumbre. Tomoyo sonreía. Siempre serían los mejores amigos. Sólo un susurro en el viento, que se coló por la ventana abierta, le susurró antes de perderse en la distancia: "_Ten fe". _La tendría. Por él. Por ellos, y por su amistad, que podría llegar a transformarse en algo más.

(369 palabras) Lindo número Oo

Dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las que hemos pasado por el trauma de ser eso, "la mejor amiga"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Primera Cita **_

El templo lucía precioso, como de costumbre. El festival del verano estaba en todo su esplendor. Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban ligeramente cohibidos, pues el inglés al fin había juntado el valor para invitarla. Caminaban lentamente, observando los puestos y sonriendo. Habían quedado de encontrarse con Syaoran y con Sakura por allí. De seguro el joven chino estaría muy ocupado ganando premios para la Card Captor, y por eso se encontraban andando entre los concurridos tenderetes, buscando. Pero había tanta gente que al final ambos ya estaban al borde del sofoco.

-Descansemos un rato-propuso el inglés, señalando hacia una banca que estaba algo alejada de las callejuelas principales. Tomoyo asintió. Se sentaron en silencio y se quedaron así, contemplando la belleza de las lucecitas que los rodeaban y de la tranquilidad del ambiente. Eriol suspiró levemente, esperando que su compañera no lo notara. Pero no olvidemos que ser buena observadora es la cualidad más remarcable de Tomoyo, que por supuesto se percató. Pero no necesitó preguntarle nada. Sólo colocó su mano sobre la de él, que descansaba sobre la banca de madera. Eriol la miró y supo que lo entendía. Que aquel templo le provocaba cierta añoranza, pero sabía que con quién estaba en ese momento era con quién realmente deseaba estar. Se pusieron de pie, al divisar a ambos castaños a la distancia. Eriol solo retuvo la mano de Tomoyo un instante más, lo suficiente como para decirle quedamente"Gracias". Ella le sonrió y juntos se encaminaron hacia donde sus amigos les aguardaban.

(252 palabras)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Día libre _**

¡Al fin, un tiempo para descansar! La casa se encontraba sola, llena únicamente de los sonidos de la madera dilatándose y de los pájaros cantando afuera. La mañana era clara y la luz tenue del sol iluminaba toda la residencia Hiiragizawa, donde últimamente la tranquilidad no era precisamente la palabra más escuchada, y mucho menos percibida. Pero ahora Hatake y Heiko estaban al cuidado de sus tíos, así que la mansión podía brindar algo de sosiego a los padres de los dos niños. Tomoyo se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Eriol.

-Hoy estamos libres… ¡por fin! ¿Qué quieres hacer?- cuestionó, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su compañero. Un brillo purpúreo surgió de su dedo anular derecho: una amatista.

-Mmmmh… no sé… ¿qué quieres hacer tú?- cuestionó el hombre joven de cabello negro, aún soñoliento. Su esposa se rió.

-¿Ya vamos a empezar?- Eriol rió también. Luego se puso serio, fingiendo pensar detenidamente.

-Y… ¿si nos quedamos así… aquí… otro ratito?

-Me suena bien- fue la respuesta, mientras la mujer se acomodaba mejor. Ambos sonreían. Después de todo, no había nada que les gustara más que estar uno al lado del otro.

(191 palabras) Una visión al futuro, jejeje ;D

_**EL FIN**_

No puedo creerlo!!! TT Ya terminaron los drabbles!!! Aunque lo que menos me puedo creer es que los haya terminado apenitas a tiempo… fiu! Espeor que les hayan gustado estos enmielados relatos, salidos desde las añoranzas más cursis de mi corazoncito xDDD Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Lirio Negro-chan, Dark Hanna-chan, Shami-chan **y **Rosh-chan **por dejarme sus lindos reviews en el chap 12!!! Este capítulo se los dedico especialmente a ustedes, así como a las personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo… Y también a Saori Luna-chan, quien convocó a esta contienda de escritoras… ¡Mil gracias! Ya saben, espero sus comentarios, me alegra mucho recibirlos, y ojalá puedan leer otras de mis historias!! Matta ne, gente bonita!


End file.
